


конченный или окоченевший

by q_ello



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Domestic, Explicit Language, M/M, and that's sad actually, he tian is so fucked up lmao the more i read the more pathetic he is
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: годы пронеслись так скоро оглянуться не успел осень за окном седая
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	конченный или окоченевший

в детстве, еле сводя концы с концами, гуань наивно, но вполне обоснованно полагал, что мажорам живётся в тысячу раз чудеснее, чем ему. каждый лижет тебе задницу, еду ты выбираешь по вкусу, а не по цене. работодатели не пытаются доебаться до каждого твоего вздоха, лишь бы только лишить премии. у тебя вообще нет работодателей. ты не ходишь пешком до дома потому, что мама заболела и лекарства купить важнее.

гуань представлял себе почти диаметрально противоположную своей жизнь, в которой минусы заменяются на плюсы, а плюсы тоже заменяются на плюсы, и естественным образом мажорчиков ненавидел., а потом близко познакомился с хэ тянем и уже прицельно ненавидел его.

откровенно говоря, хэ тянь — один из редчайших в его жизни мудаков. не то чтобы гуань сам был тем ещё подарком, но не водиться с мудаками — это обыкновенное правило выживания, и, может, у гуаня никогда ничего не клеится именно потому, что он об этом правиле периодически забывает. вроде бы, идиот, вырос, а наивность так и осталась — иногда ему начинает казаться, что хэ тянь не такой уж и мудак. что люди могут становиться лучше. даже этот уёбок.

в полчетвёртого ночи его будит входящий звонок, и — нет, нихрена, даже если и могут, то этот уже потерянный случай. хэ тянь выдыхает в трубку: — открой мне, пожалуйста.

— едь к себе.

— я очень устал. к тебе было ближе.

пиздёж чистой воды. гуань кладёт трубку рядом и переворачивается на другой бок.

— сними отель. тут где-то поблизости.

— если ты мне не откроешь, я буду сидеть у тебя под дверью всю ночь, тебе меня не жалко?

— тебя обязательно подберёт кто-нибудь из моих соседей.

конечно же, он всё-таки идёт ему открывать.

хэ тянь улыбается как умеет — то есть, как сука. как человек, который уверен в том, что он великолепен и своим великолепием может купить всех и каждого. большую часть времени он ведёт себя как умалишённый придурок, меньшую часть — просто пропадает с радаров и, кажется, с лица самой земли. в такое время гуаню начинает казаться, что это всё было его галлюцинацией или что хэ тянь умер — и по коже начинает ползти очень неприятный холодок.

в детстве гуань наивно полагал, что мажорам живётся в тысячу раз чудеснее. представлял себе почти диаметрально противоположную своей жизнь.

гуань очень сильно, блядь, ошибался. ну, знаете, как в тесте по литературе: когда к твоему неправильному ответу приписывают комментарий «вы абсолютно неверно поняли данное произведение» — вот в таких масштабах. хэ тянь с древнехуйского языка переводится как «разбитые надежды», не иначе: мудаки лучше не становятся, у общества нет вкуса, даже богатым живётся хуёво.

хэ тянь _устаёт,_ и гуань не хочет его видеть просто потому, что ему физически больно на это смотреть. хэ тянь лезет к нему чаще обычного, и это уже не то самое «попробуй меня ударить, и я сломаю тебе руку» или «я знаю, что ты не сможешь мне воспротивиться», а заёбанное «мне похуй, если в ответ ты решишь пустить мне пулю в голову, на данной стадии я уже не против». хэ тянь заканчивает работать под утро, и даже гуань после суточной смены не выглядел настолько хуёво, насколько хэ тянь выглядит _постоянно._ это ебано, это _очень_ ебано, и — если не увиливать от вопроса и отвечать прямо — гуаню действительно жаль.

хэ тянь в свои двадцать три выглядит так, будто одной ногой, своим дорогим лакированным ботинком, уже стоит в могиле. гуань представлял себе чужую жизнь как-то иначе: к этому времени хэ тянь уже должен был жить в домике у моря, улыбаться очаровательным девушкам на пляже и доёбываться до кого-нибудь другого, а не гуаня.

в реальности хэ тянь стягивает с себя лишний шмот и падает на его кровать, а когда гуань громко и некультурно возмущается и пытается стянуть его на пол, перетягивает его на себя. даже в таком плачевном состоянии он всё равно сильнее — и от бешеной досады гуань сопит ему куда-то в плечо, пытаясь вылезти из-под чужих рук. объятия хэ тяня — «мне похуй, если в ответ ты решишь пустить мне пулю в голову, на данной стадии я уже не против и даже скажу спасибо», поэтому нихрена у него не получается, как бы он ни пытался.

этот идиот засыпает мгновенно, позвонками на шее гуань чувствует чужое мерное дыхание. он знает, что хэ тяню не снятся кошмары, хэ тяню снится вообще нихуя. вроде как надо снять шмот с себя тоже, но не сегодня, когда этот уёбок рядом.

пальцы, которые он чувствует ключицей, неприлично холодные. несколько минут гуаню кажется, что чужое дыхание он больше не чувствует, и по коже ползёт очень неприятный холодок.


End file.
